Encontro Casual
by Hikari Nakao
Summary: Minha 1ª fic san mir! como num sei c sou boa com exe casal fofo, decidi fazer 1° uma oneshot reviews, pleasee!


**_O.O OHHHH! Naum acredito! Fexem os portões! Xamem a polícias! Eu fiz uma fic Mir/San! Rsrsrsrsrs

* * *

_**

**-** Mas que coisa! A Kagome está demorando muito! – falou uma já irritada Sango

Sango estava esperando a amiga a mais ou menos uma hora. O celular desligado, o telefone de casa chama, chama e ninguém atende... Sango estava ficando muito irritada com aquela demora. Estava a ponto de ir embora quando alguém atrás dela deu um grito.

**-** Sangozinha! – Sango levou um susto tão grande que caiu para trás, sendo amparada pelo ser que fizera a abordagem.

Sango teve que usar toda a sua paciência (detalhe: a q restava...u.u") para, além de não ter um enfarto, não bater no estrupício atrás dela.

**-** Miroku! – não agüentou muito tempo e deu um soco na criatura (huhuhu) – O que pensa que está fazendo? Eu quase tive um filho aqui por causa do susto que você me deu!

**-**Ai, Sangozinha... Num precisa demonstrar o seu amor com tanta violência... – falava Miroku massageando a área atingida.

**-** Ué? Mas você nunca ouviu dizer que tapa de amor não dói? – perguntou Sango sarcástica.

**-** É claro. Mas ninguém nunca falou sobre soco... – se recompôs e mostrou um de seus sorrisos mais maliciosos – Mas se você não gostou de quase ter um filho com um susto, eu sei de uma maneira que você vai adorar ter um. E se você se empolgar, podemos ter até mais d...

Não conseguiu terminar de falar pois fora jogado longe por mais um soco de Sango, ficando por alguns segundos desacordado. Já esta estava totalmente vermelha, parecia um pimentão humano (O.O pimentão humano? Gente... o q foi ixo... ¬¬") de tão envergonhada que estava (naum diga... ¬¬).

**-** Repita se quiser morrer!

**-** Não... Muito obrigado pela oferta... Ai... Mas eu ainda sou muito jovem para morrer nas mãos da minha futura mulher – Miroku disse coçando a cabeça com um olho fechado, como se o movimento feito pela mão doesse, e por isso não percebeu o rosto de Sango, que ficou mais vermelho do que já estava (c ixo eh possível).

**-** Miroku! Fica quieto! – exclamou uma rubra Sango.

**-** Ué? Por q... – Miroku olhou para Sango e viu seu rosto. Sorriu – Ah! Sango... – disse chegando perto dela – Não precisa ficar com vergonha – e finalizou num sussurro no ouvido dela – Nós dois sabemos que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso vai ser verdade.

Sango não estava acreditando naquilo. Por acaso ele estaria pedindo ela em casamento? Não... Não podia ser verdade. O maior galinha de toda Tókio se firmando com uma única garota? Isso era impossível. E, tão rápida quanto chegou, a esperança que aquilo fosse verdade foi embora e a garota o empurrou para longe dela, como se ele a queimasse.

**-** Pára com isso, Miroku – Sango não gostava que ninguém brincasse com seus sentimentos – Você não tem mais nada pra fazer não? Só fica aqui, me enchendo o saco... – cruzou os braços, virou de costas para ele e fechou os olhos - Eu to esperando a K-chan, sabia? Ah! E falando nela... – Sango se virou descruzando os braços – Você sabe onde aquela criatura está?

**-** Não – Sango suspirou desanimada – Eu tava agora mesmo antes de encontrar você procurando o idiota do Inuyasha. Ele está com o meu trabalho da faculdade, mas ele sumiu desde cedo e o outro idiota aqui – e apontou para si mesmo – fica procurando ele que nem um desesperado.

Sango riu. Então quer dizer que não era só ela que estava com problemas com a pessoa com quem divide o apartamento.

**-** Não ria... Isso é muito sério... – Miroku fez cara de cachorro sem dono, fazendo Sango rir ainda mais.

**-** No meu caso, a K-chan pegou o meu celular de manhã sem me avisar porque ela tinha esquecido de carregar o dela. Quando acordei, além de levar um susto por a Kagome ter acordado e saído mais cedo que eu – Miroku riu – Eu ainda fiquei procurando que nem uma louca o meu celular. Foi quando eu tive a idéia de ligar pra ele (o cel) pra tentar achá-lo. Quando eu liguei adivinha onde ele estava?

**-** Com Kagome-sama – Miroku se segurava para não dar boas gargalhadas da situação de Sango – E vocês combinaram de se encontrar aqui, não é? – Sango confirmou com a cabeça - Fala sério Sango... O que tem de mais? Empresta só hoje o celular pra ela.

**-** Eu até emprestaria, mas hoje não. O meu namorado ficou de me ligar – Sango não agüentou e começou a gargalhar diante da cara de Miroku – Hahaha... Miroku... Hahaha... Como vo... Você consegue cair... Haha... Em uma piada tão... Hahahahaha... Tão velha dessas... Muahuahuahua!

**-** Da mesma maneira que minha namorada caiu quando eu falei isso pra ela quando ainda éramos só amigos – dessa vez foi Miroku que começou a gargalhar com a cara que Sango fez.

**-** Ta bom, ta bom! Dessa vez tá perdoado! – disse emburrada e finalizando num sussurro – Eu não sabia que era tão ruim pra quem ouvia...

**-** Pode apostar que é, Sangozinha... – Sango virou assustada quando sentiu uma respiração em sua nuca encontrado um Miroku quase que colado a ela – Mas isso que eu falei é verdade.

**-** O... O q... – Sango não estava conseguindo raciocinar direito com Miroku tão perto de si – O que?

Miroku sorriu com a confusão de Sango.

**-** Eu disse – disse chegando mais perto e imprensando Sango contra uma parede – Que minha namorada caiu da mesma maneira quando eu falei isso pra ela...

**-** Iss... Isso o... Isso o que? – Sango estava completamente vermelha. Miroku aproximava seu rosto a cada segundo – O q... O que vo... Você quer dizer... Com... Isso...?

**-** Boba – disse Miroku num sussurro – Estou perguntando se você não quer namorar comigo.

Sango não conseguiu fazer mais nada a não ser arregalar os olhos, pois sua boca foi tomada pela de Miroku num beijo terno.

Aos poucos, Sango foi relaxando e enlaçou o pescoço de Miroku aprofundando o beijo e permitindo que suas línguas se tocassem, brincando uma com a outra, enquanto Miroku envolvia sua cintura.

O beijo durou alguns minutos, até os dois ficarem sem ar (O.O q fôlego!), porém não se separaram. Ficaram se encarando com sorrisos bobos no rosto. Sorriso de quem finalmente conseguiu o que queria, de quem era apaixonado.

**-** Sango, eu... – dessa vez foi Miroku que não conseguiu falar nada quando teve sua boca moldada novamente à de Sango. Ela não queria que ele falasse nada... Queria que esse momento durasse para sempre. Quando finalmente o beijo acabou, Miroku falou o que antes fora interrompido – Você aceita, Sango? Você aceita namorar comigo?

Sango não acreditava! Sim! O galinha queria se amarrar com uma só garota (¬¬" nossa... essa foi horrível... gomen...)! E essa garota era ela própria! Não cabia em si de tanta felicidade!

Por isso, tudo o que pôde fazer foi abaixar o rosto (pensaram outra coisa neh? Suas mentes pervertidas!) para tentar esconder o seu rosto totalmente corado e dizer um "sim" tão baixo que Miroku não ouviu. Por isso, levou sua mão até o queixo da garota e a fez olhá-lo nos olhos. Estava esperando uma resposta.

**-** Sim. – disse Sango com um sorriso tímido em sua face – Eu aceito.

Miroku não falou nada. Somente puxou Sango para outro beijo, mas dessa vez era um beijo apaixonado, ardente, que ambos estavam há muito tempo esperando. Quando separaram suas bocas, ambos estavam ofegantes, mas isso não impediu de ambos dizerem, ao mesmo tempo.

**A**ishiteru!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Enquanto isso...

**-** Inuyasha... Você não está com uma sensação de que esqueceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Kagome, quando cessou o beijo.

**-** Sim, mas não estou nem aí! Que se dane o mundo! – disse Inuyasha voltando a beijá-la.

Kagome não pôde fazer mais nada além de sorrir internamente, correspondendo ao beijo do seu, agora, namorado.

**Fim

* * *

**

_**E a autora corre de um lado para o outro feliz e saltitante**_

_**Bom, eu tive vários pedidos para fazer uma fic Mir/San, como eu naum sou mt boa com eles dois, decidi fazer soh uma shot.**_

_**Meu atual objetivo eh fazer uma fic BOA d Sess/Kag huhuhuhu, pq entre fazer uma fic ruim e naum receber review e naum fazer, eu prefiro naum fazer... Por isso, me dêem uns tokes pra dizer no q eu tenho q melhorar tah?**_

**_Ah! E detalhe: minha school eh trimestral, por ixo estou fazendo fics novas (tah, tah, tah... tbm pq eu to doente e num to fazendo nada aki em ksa...¬¬), minhas notas foram ótimas! Fikei com média d 70 em hist, 90 e alguma coisa em mat etc, etc... n.nb_**

**_Bem, eh ixo._**

**_Qlqr duvida me mandem uma review ou um e-mail, vou fikr mt feliz o/._**

**_Kissus e Ja Ne o/_**


End file.
